Whiskey Dream
by Viva Del Amore
Summary: Who the hell was this girl who had completely disrupted his entire world? All he craved was normality, and order. She was none of that, she was her own person who danced to her own beat. She was going to be his downfall and his mother was not going to like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Whiskey Dreams**

 _A/N: New story, with a new twist. Please review and any and all suggestions are welcomed. This is a re-vamp. I found this story in my old computer's archives._

Trunks sat in his living room looking to his best friend who sat with an old rag over his face, a can of red bull, and a bottle of Tylenol. Trunks smiled at his friend's condition as he reminisced about his night long exhausting evening.

"So, you're telling me you don't know her name or any clue who she is"? Goten said from underneath the rag that covered his bloodshot eyes. Trunks put his feet on the end table's corner and put his hands behind head and smiled at him. The young entrepreneur shook his head and sighed in displeasure.

"Yep, I don't know anything about her expect she is beautiful and a sexual nymph. I mean the best night of my life hands down". He walked into the kitchen and retrieved himself a water and one for his hung over counterpart. Goten flinched at the sound of the refrigerators door being shut. His hangover from the night passed wasn't doing him any justice in the least. His head pounded and today was not a good day to have such sensitive demi alien ears.

"Can you just start from the beginning please? You lost me at, you left a bar with a random girl after being dumped." Goten said removing the cloth from his face and looking at his friend smiling like a love-struck fool. Trunks smiled as he began to recall the night passed.

 **The Cabana-8:00 PM**

Trunks sat at the bar that his best friend had once again drug him to, totally against his will at that. Trunks was the total opposite of his best friend, Goten Son. Goten was the panty dropping, party loving, booze chugging person that Trunks could never keep up with. Trunks had always been more reserved and into his studies, than into the party and drug scene. The only reason Trunks Briefs found himself bar side at a beach, was because of his best friend.

Goten had begged him to come out with him and be his wingman/ designated driver for the entire afternoon. In return, Goten promised to clean their condo for a whole week. In which, was rare because Goten was the sloppiest person he knew. Also, he was very recently dumped by his girlfriend of only three months. Of course, she was being a chronic whore, but Trunks had a way of catching feelings quickly. Trunks decided a couple of drinks and loud music would drown out his bad luck with women.

Trunks honestly couldn't blame the girl. She was a girl that his mother had set him up with. Another rich pretty faced brat. So, to Trunks Briefs she was just another girl with a large trust fund and no personality. Therefore, tonight he was handing in his resignation for dating and taking a pledge to live alone for his entire life. Of course, life wouldn't be that bad. He was the riches twenty-two-year-old in the world and would inherent a trillion-dollar industry after college so, life would go on.

Trunks sat at the bar with his rum and coke mixture and looked through his phone. He was deleting pictures of his new-ex girlfriend until he stopped on a picture him and her. He must have looked sad as he stared at the picture letting the reality sink in. He was turning twenty-two years old and he felt forty. Things that should entertain him left him feeling bored. Hell, his favorite liquor was bourbon. He didn't even drink like a person his age. He was supposed to like cheap beer and fruity drinks. Trunks even attended the best known party school in all the country.

University of California, he was in his last year and he felt like only thing he had experienced was how to become a good cook. Heavily sighing, he tossed the rough liquor down his throat and looked out to all the people on the beach while the sun began to set. Girls play volleyball in tight bikinis and guys mingled along them like an organized bee hive. Trunks saw a girl approaching the bar and tried his best not to gawk at the stunning beauty.

In one word, she was breathtaking. The blonde hair had soft beach waves in them as the breeze blew them to the side given him a better look at her vibrant smiling face. Her eyes were a light blue and shimmered in the light of the tiki bar they both rested at. A tan mesh dress covered her curves as a white hot bikini kept the rest of her body from being completely revealed. He lived in California so he was used to women being dressed like they were heading to a fashion shoot, but she was naturally beautiful. There wasn't a hint of make-up on her flawless sun kissed skin.

"Hey". Trunks turned to acknowledge the girl he had just deemed to be a goddess in the flesh. Trunks was taken back that she had spoken to him. It was probably his staring that caused her to speak to him. It was self-proclaimed he was socially awkward.

"Umm…Hey". Trunks spoke softly as he tried his best to seem cool. Lying his phone down on the bar top, he prepared to attempt to carry a conversation with her. It was hard for her not to notice the picture on his phone.

"She's pretty, your girlfriend"? The vixen questioned as she called over the bartender for service. Trunks shook his head as prompted by the question. It was even hard for him to say that he was broken up with once again.

"Not anymore". Trunks mentioned as he continued drinking his bourbon whiskey, beverage. Trunks concluded that the girl was just making small talk as she waited for the bartender to make her another drink. The fact was damn near surprising a line of men weren't somewhere, begging to buy her whatever she wanted.

"Hey, can I have mojito and whatever he's drinking". Unexpectedly, she ordered them both a drink and Trunks curiously wanted to accept. It was such an odd a forward thing for a woman to do. A beauty smile appeared as she tucked a long golden strand of hair behind her ears.

"Are you buying me a drink"? Trunks asked her as he slid his empty glass to the side and faced her directly, as they both sat on the bar stools.

"Yep, I sure am. I think you've seen better days, since you've been staring at that picture. I'm guessing you got dumped, not the other way around". Her tone was matter-o-fatly as she stated the truth. Trunks wasn't surprised she guessed correctly, but he couldn't help but to smile and nod. The bartender returned with the drinks and she slid him the payment along with a gracious tip.

"Well, your right I have been dumped, but I'm not depressed in the least". Trunks said as she started on the drink that the blonde beauty had just ordered for him. It was clear to her that his full attention was not where she wanted. A beautiful plan was calculated in her mind as she smirked at her deviously devised plan.

A smile appeared as the green colored beverage in the martini glass covered the small device. The LED screen began to blink furiously, and then completely blacked out. Trunks looked at her in complete disbelief of her seemingly intentionally actions.

"I'm sorry, that was totally my fault, but on the bright side you won't be staring at her all night long". The beauty and cunning smile never left her face. Trunks just looked at her angelic face and couldn't understand why he wasn't fuming mad. It was as if he watched her pour her drink onto his phone screen, purposely. This girl was not normal in the least; she was something different.

"Wow, you just destroyed my phone." Trunks mustered as that was the only thing he could say as he looked it over. She got up off of the bar stool and grabbed the phone and wiped it off with some napkins and handed it back to him.

"Listen, there are about one hundred slutty girl here who would sleep with you just for asking. There is another hundred that would sleep with you without you even asking. Do not be the guy you sits at the bar worrying about a piece of ass that got away. So, what will it be? Do you wanna get up and dance with me or sulk in a bottle of whiskey"? Trunks was taken back by her forwardness but she was right.

One thing Trunks Briefs didn't do much was; have fun. Trunks looked at his broken phone and tossed it into the nearby trashcan next to the bar. The blonde girl smiled and grabbed his hand as they headed to the dance floor. She knew who she planned on bringing home with her tonight when she saw him sitting alone at the bar.

Trunks wore appropriate beach attire. A black V-neck shirt that showed off his muscular torso and arms and tan cargo shorts. The songs began to play loudly on the dance floor of the beach side club. The sunset over the horizon of the ocean. The sky turned from oranges and pinks to a darker tones of blues and with every song their bodies began to clash together, with every second they got closer and closer. Trunks' hands roamed over her curvaous body as her body grinded on him in unison with the pulsating club beat.

With each passing song he felt like he was in euphoria. It was only after five songs passed did they stop dancing. "You're a pretty impressive dancer". The nameless vixen pulled him closer by his collar and held him there. He smiled to her compliment. "You're much better than me, I promise". Trunks pulled her closer to him causing her to giggle as he swayed with her throughout the remainder of the song. A few moments passed before either spoke again.

"It's getting really cold out here. Do you live close by"? He listed to her ask as she let go of his neck. Trunks almost choked on his tongue at her question. In his mind she couldn't have possibly meant what he though she did by that question. No girl in the world was that forward when it came to sex.

"Umm…I live about fifteen minutes away. "Trunks responded to her as they began to trudge the sand of the large beach. They headed toward the parking lot together as Trunks only followed her leading directions. She finally stopped when they reach the black tar-mat.

"Well, if you want we can go back to my place. I'm having a lot of fun and it's a bit early to call it quits. I live in the beach houses across the street if your in." The blonde said as she leaned against a red Jeep that he only assumed was her's. Trunks mentally slapped himself. It was clear he was thinking with the wrong head earlier.

Of course, she wanted to have sex with him. She wasn't very discrete about it either. "I'd love to". Trunks smirked as he was about to embark on his first impulsive adventure. Her seductive smile was driving him wild. The magic she possessed began to work on him again. Her lips enclosed on his as he tasted alcohol on her breathe. It only made the moment more sensual. As if making out with a complete stranger in a parking lot wasn't exotic enough. He placed both of his hands on each side of her waist and thrusted her hips into his.

The reaction to her body on his was electric. The flavor of her lips was a mix of peaches and alcohol. The kisses were not sweet, but full of lustful energy. Her hands didn't stay placed on his neck for long as she ran her manicured fingers through his thick lavender locks. Trunks' hands traveled lower until his hands made contact with her plump derriere as his talented fingers that were becoming very impatient.

His new, but temporary adventure, pulled away and looked at him with sinful desires and pulled him along by his hand leaving the parking lot heading toward the houses in the distance. Trunks only followed her in silence when he completely had forgotten to ask her for her name. He didn't want to be rude because he didn't remember if she had told him or not.

He didn't want to be a jerk, he was sure when he got to her house he would figure it out. They walked in silence for a couple more hundred yards. After a couple more steps and they were in front of a doorway. Trunks was attempting to look around and saw no evidence of anything personalized at all. As reached under the mat and pulled out a key to unlock the door, he couldn't help but take on a full view of her shapely behind. The sweet condo owner ushered him into the cozy house and smiled as he joined her inside.

"Can I get you something to drink? It's kind of a long walk". She said as she turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen. Trunks only shook his head as he sat down on the soft white sofa. As he looked at the table at the magazine subscriptions he thought he hit the jackpot. Until, he saw only an address printed on the front.

"Umm…is that a yes or no"? She asked again this time drawing his attention. Trunks looked up from the magazine and shook his head. "Oh no, thank you". He said bringing him back to his reality.

"Are you reading my cosmopolitan magazine because you need sex tips"? Trunks' began to blush and shook his head, as that was one thing he was totally confident about. It was cute to watch him blush as she sat down the bottled drink.

"Do you want to continue what we started in the parking lot, in my room"? The confident blonde said as she moved closer to him, while placing her hand on his thigh. Trunks nodded to her as he made the first move and pushed his lips against her almost viciously. Trunks crushed his lips into her's as he pushed his body against her's that was much more exposed. She wasn't expecting him to make the first move at all. He seemed so shy and reserved she was pretty sure she would have to coax him a bit.

His hands seemed to have a map to every tender spot on her body. As he wrapped his arms around her he ushered her closer as he pushed his soft lips against hers. She stopped briefly only to catch her breathe. "Let's go to my room. My roommate hates when I bring guys home". Trunks did as told, but was left thinking how many guys had she brought home with her. They walked up the stairs together and entered a room that was tastefully decorated.

Trunks was almost in disbelief of his situation because he was never the guy to go home with a random girl. Tonight, he was out of character, but this girl seemed worth every moment of it. He closed the door behind himself and turned around to see her pulling off the mesh dress that kept her body revealed the entire night. He gasped lowly and approached her this time with more care than before. He rubbed his hands on her soft and radiant skin. His hands rested on the small of her back as he kissed her again.

Sitting on the bed, she yanked him along with her. Trunks did as she commanded and laid with her on top of her as they both lied on the queen sized bed. Everything seemed to commence in slow motion from there on. Their bodies clashed against one another throughout the night. Trunks was happy he hadn't drunken away his problems at the bar in fear of not remembering the night he was having. This girl knew his body so well. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it just right. It was clear to Trunks she was no amateur by her confidence and willingness to please herself and him.

Trunks made sure he touched and tasted every part of the girl that he knew nothing about. She allowed him an all exclusive tour of her body and he handled it with care and ultimate precision. Throughout the night, his mind was blank, for he didn't contemplate any of his moves he just did what felt good and brought the most pleasure.

He counted at least three rounds of blissful sex with her. He wasn't satisfied until he knew she had given her all to him even then he still craved more of her. As the night drifted on the full moon's light shined through the large bay window in her room. The light illuminated her skin in as he saw every part of her sensual frame. The moonlight did his urges no justice. She wrapped herself loosely the sheets and laid her naked body next his. He could smell her sex on his body. The grittiness and sweat was caked on his muscular frame and he loved it.

She didn't say much after they called a truce. Trunks was the first to break the silence. "I didn't catch your name". Trunks said to her in an almost whisper. Immediately, she turned to him and smiled softly as she had done all night.

"I don't think I'll ever see you again, so why should I tell you? The way I see it we're just two attractive people who happen to be really good at sex". Nonchalantly, she spoke about their affair and did so in an unbothered manner. Her perky breast pushed against the sheet she used to cover herself. Trunks was taken back by her answer, but decided not to push the subject. He looked at the art deco clock that flashed four in the morning. He knew that Goten had more than likely found a ride home for the night or found a home for the night.

Trunks just let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right." Trunks said to her half-hearty. He was interested in this girl beyond compare, but he could only do and say so much to the vixen who would more than likely taunt his dreams. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at him. She felt bad for her words now seeing that he was a sensitive guy. Which was a rare characteristic in that town all on its own.

"Hey, you can stay the night if you want. It's the least I can do after that performance." She said laying her head on his firm chest trying to ease the sudden tension she created. Trunks chuckled a bit at her as she complimented his handy work from the evening. Trunks accepted what he could get and wrapped an arm around her naked waist. Trunks defiantly understood why Goten hooked up with girls. It was an exciting game of cat and mouse. Trunks just didn't understand how he was supposed to separate his lust from his feelings.

"I think I can do that". Trunks said softly into her ear as he just stared out the window. He would have to find a way to get this girl out of his head. Which was going to be a lot harder than it sounded.

 **Trunks' Condo- 9:00 am**

"Wow, so no name, no phone number, or anything"? Goten asked as he sipped on the coffee to break his hangover that seemed to lifting. Trunks nodded to all of the above as he watched his friend began to comprehend his night. Trunks was waiting on a sensible reply, but didn't receive one at all.

"Oh well just forget about her. I met this girl last night who invited me to her photo shoot on Long Beach. Wanna go"? Trunks mentally slapped himself for looking for deep advice in his o-so-shallow friend. Trunks looked at the time and nodded to him. He couldn't think of a better way to get the blonde vixen out of his mind. Plus, he didn't have a reasonable excuse either.

"Sure, thanks for the advice I guess." Trunks said as he witnessed Goten's morning regime after partying. Goten got ready in about five minutes. He dashed around the condo brushing his teeth, making some sense of his hair and putting on an acceptable outfit. Which was a white V-neck shirt, grey sweatpants and black sneakers. The outfit wasn't complete without a coffee in hand and black ray ban glasses.

Trunks just led the way to his car. Goten hated driving anywhere he preferred to fly, but there were always too many people around. Trunks outfit was a bit more put together. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and tan sandals. They both attended the university and were both very intelligent, but Goten used his intelligence to get girls in bed with him.

Trunks was in his last year of graduate school and Goten had two more. Trunks was following the family legacy by receiving a Master's in engineering and Biomedical Technology. The pressure was on him from his mom to take over the company was massive. He had already raced his way through business school receiving his MBA, but she wanted more for him. Trunks was eager to work with his mother doing what his grandfather had done and to also create something for himself. He was ready to be known more than just Bulma's son.

"I hope the girl was as hot as you say because I do remember you ditching me last night. " Trunks rolled his eyes at his best friend and nodded. They got into the high end car and headed toward their new location of the photoshoot. "Whatever. You should actually be thanking me. Did you not go home with a model"? Trunks asked as he bobbed and weaved in and out of the California traffic. Goten smiled to him, he could never stay mad at Trunks about anything.

"Yeah, your right. I mean just wait until you see her. This girl is so hot, she's a bit ditzy, but her boobs make up for that". Goten said as they pulled into the parking lot. There was restriction tape up and two bouncers standing next to the entrance of where they were going. Goten was the first to get out the car and approached the two muscle bound guys. "We're here to see Valese Gia. " The big bald guy stared at Goten and looked down to the visitor's list. He gave no verbal reply just lifted the rope let them pass.

Trunks just returned the frown to the bald men. As they walked down onto the beach side shoot. Trunks felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him as they got closer to the photo shoot. Trunks pulled Goten to the side as he began to tell him.

"Goten, that's her right there. The girl from last night". Trunks said in almost a whisper. Trunks made eye contact with the blonde that he had just spent a very long an erotic night with. She was less than a hundred yards from him, Goten looked at Trunks with a confused look.

"Please don't tell me the brunette because I slept with her last night too. That would be very weird for me." Goten said staring at the two girls in front of them. They photo-shoot was clearly either for some sort of product. Each of the girls were wearing black cut-off one piece bikinis. A perfume or cologne laid in the sand as they posed sensually with each other. Both of their long hair was pushed back as they both sported sensual smoky eye make-up.

Trunks shook his head slowly as he watched her slowly move. He laughed as he couldn't believe that she was really there in front of him.

"No, the blonde one… idiot" Goten looked at his friend who had seemed to lose his ability to speak and his thought process. Goten looked at her and looked back to the bewildered Trunks. He began to laugh at how lost his friend really was when it came to the world outside of school.

"You slept with Marron Juu last night and didn't even know it. This is classic, that girl right there made Sports Illustrated: College Edition Cover." Goten said as he heard the director yell cut. Trunks didn't hear anything Goten had blabbed on about he just heard her name and that was all he wanted to know. Trunks felt his heart began to race as he watched her and the brunette began to approach them.

"Mare-Bear this is the cutie I was telling you about. Goten Son, and his equally cute friend, Trunks Briefs". Valese Gia said as she rushed over to Goten's side planting a quick peck on his lips. She clung to him as she introduced Trunks to the already familiar couple.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Trunks." Marron said with a sweet smile as she looked at Trunks. Trunks smiled back to her. "I'll give you two a couple of moments. Trunks do you want to join me"? Marron asked as she grabbed her black silk robe to cover her exposed body. Trunks nodded and walked down the beach with her as they had done the night previous.

"I cannot say I was expecting to see you again". Marron said to him as they approached a tent that was marked with her name on it. Trunks smirked to her and scratched the back of his head. He had to agree with her on this one. He didn't expect to ever see her again. If he hadn't have the broken phone to prove it then he would have thought she was only a dream. Marron sat down on the couch as he felt more comfortable standing. She made him nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, at least I know your name now. I had fun-". Marron shushed him quickly as she jumped up and covered his mouth with her manicured hand.

"Shhhsh…my boyfriend is the photographer. I don't want him to hear about our late night excursion. Can you keep a secret"? Marron asked as she removed her delicate hands from his mouth. Trunks looked at her as if she was crazy. She had a boyfriend! This girl was completely crazy.

Trunks now felt all his happiness turn into guilt for the other guy. "You have a boyfriend? I was under the impression that you were single! "Trunks nearly yelled in a rushed loud whisper. Marron only frowned to him as she placed her hands on his chest seductively. Her simplest actions made him quiver for her affection.

"Don't feel bad. He's an asshole. I keep him around because he pays my rent, so relax sweetie." Trunks just pushed her hands off of him with all of the might he had.

"I should go". Trunks said as he began to turn on his heels to leave. Marron bit her lip as she watched him leave. She didn't like the vibe he had just given her, but she was committed to not giving a shit. Men had never done anything good for her. Men, heartache, and stress always go hand and hand in her book.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then". Marron said as she watched the handsome lavender haired bachelor leave out of her dressing room.

 **A/N: Interested? Please review and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Place**

"So, you're telling me that you're mad that she has boyfriend"? Goten said as Valese sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. They sat on the patio overlooking the beach on the luxury condo's balcony. Trunks just looked at the new couple as they sipped drinks and enjoyed skipping classes together. Trunks shook his head at the two. Trunks felt like he'd been played, even though he never thought to ask her any leading questions. He had too much honor to be with a woman who was already in a relationship, no matter how meaningless it is.

"If it helps, she only slept with him once. He's more like a friend with financial benefits". Valese mentioned hoping it would make a difference to the Capsule Corporation heir. Trunks just looked out into the horizon and sighed. His luck with woman would not get any better.

"Babe, I don't think it matters. Trunks had more morals then a monk. I mean she's your friend tell him what she likes". Goten said as he rubbed his new flings thighs gentle. Valese blushed and kissed him passionately. It was almost inevitable that Trunks rolled his cerulean eyes. The brunette pulled away and bit her lip slightly.

"Well, I honestly think she hates men. I think someone really hurt her in her past. I've only known her for about six months and she's seems really into secretive. The girl is talented she even manages to avoid the press". The short model said as she walked inside to refill her day glass of wine. Trunks looked at Goten and he only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll give you my advice your just not going to like it at all". Goten said as he picked up his Boston Lager and headed inside with Valese. Trunks didn't respond knowing his partner in crime o-to-well. "I say you either put all feelings aside and keep screwing her because she's a tiger in bed, or just forget about her and hook up with someone else. I think that always help me get over a girl. See you're not even thinking about what's her face snobby bitch; you know the one who dumped you?

His fate seemed to be so dark at this moment, that was until Valese came out the house jumping in glee. "Well call me your fairy godmother because. I just got Marron to come over here, she wants to kick it with you again". Valese said as she tipped her glass to the guys. Goten just shook his head as his beautiful new girlfriend wasn't listening at all to what Trunks had been moaning about.

"Oh well man, it seems like you're going to decide that sooner or later". Goten said as he waved to Trunks as he exited the balcony. Why was it so hard to find a nice girl? Almost like girl who was featured in the all the movies, a girl who was his mother's perfect match. His standard wasn't high at all. He got up and decided to join his irresponsible friends in their day drinking. The kitchen was truly an architectural masterpiece with all the high-tech kitchen gear. His entire house was wired with all of the latest Capsule Corp gear. The only thing he was missing was droids. His mother was worried he'd program them to do his homework assignments. In which, was a very legitimate excuse, because he would.

He began to look in the figure for an adequate drink in the stainless steel freezer. "A beer it- "Trunks jumped hitting his head on the top of the fridge door. He was reacting to being sudden pinched on the ass. As he rubbed his head he saw a familiar blonde in his kitchen.

"Hey, Goten let me in". Marron said as she sat her bag on the counter getting comfortable. He nervously smiled as she sat on the bar stool. "Mine grabbing me one. I love those". She could sense he was a bit tense, and she totally understood why. Trunks seemed to be a really wholesome guy with good values. He had to have been really upset after storming out on her shoot.

"Of course…how have you been"? Trunks said taking the cap off the beer and handing it to her. Shrugging slightly, she took a refreshing sip of the beer.

"Not much really, I've been working a bit more since we last umm…spoke". Marron said giggling thinking about how much they didn't speak that night. "It's been what two weeks since then"? Trunks only nodded trying not to think too much about that night. It was very subtle, but he looked her over trying not to stare at her model body and face. It was summer in California and this was the most he'd seen her wear. Her outfit consisted of skinny jeans and a grey crop top that showed her toned stomach, even while sitting. The long blond hair he'd ran his threw his hands through and pulled in pleasure, was now pulled into a loose bun on her head. A long locket hung on his neck that he remembered from the other night as well.

"Yeah, I guess it has been awhile. Do you mind if we go outside, I'm going to smoke"? Trunks said as he looked for his pack of short menthols. Marron nodded and grabbed her purse as they walked outside onto his scenic balcony. Taking a deep breath Trunks closed the sliding door behind them. Marron looked around at the view he had from the top of his condo. It was a breath taking view that was blocked by nothing. She could see the waves breaking and surfers paddling out. Her view was nice, but his was prime real-estate for sure.

"It is so beautiful up here. I know this cost a pretty penny. How can you afford this"? Trunks was taken back by her blunt question. A smiled crept upon his handsome features as he lit his cigarette. Marron had no clue who he was. It made since because she never bothered to ask his last name. His mother was famous for sure, Trunks had a way of avoiding camera, like his father. He tended to fly everywhere and no one knew he could fly so it made since he wasn't in many tabloids. It was nice to know she pursued him without knowing he was a billionaire.

"Oh…well. My mother is the owner of…Capsule Corporation. I bought this condo with my trust fund…" Marron stopped digging into her pursue and looked at him. After blinking a couple times, she smirked and pulled out a long cigarillo. Then she began to laugh and placed her manicured hand on her cheek.

"I have to apologize for judging you the other day. I bought you a drink because I thought you were just a broke college kid. I'm sorry, you could have bought the whole bar." Trunks wasn't sure if it was an insult or not but, he appreciated her constant blunt honesty. Then his sensitive nose picked up the smell of marijuana as she lit her smoke. The intoxicating smell flourished his nostrils as he glanced at her. Pursing her pouty lips, she took a long drag of the stick and blew out slowly creating a cloud.

"Is that weed"? Trunks said smoking his own cancer. Marron nodded to him and passed him the drug with a cheerful smile. He just looked at it and took it. "Do I smoke it just like a cigarette"? He asked her naively. She nodded as she giggled a bit.

"Yep, just like that. Have you never smoked pot before"? Marron asked as she watched him put it to his mouth. If he hadn't he truly was a good big boy. Trunks shook his head saying "no". What the hell he thought! This girl was showing him an entire new way to experience life. Trunks took a long drag out of the cigarillo and cough a bit as he blew out into the air.

His senses were quickly effected as he felt a rush of relief overwhelming his entire being. He felt like he'd just had a fresh air breathed into him. It was a nice calming feeling. It was nice. Trunks passed it back to her and she just looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Sooooo, do you like it?" Marron asked walking closer to him. Trunks coughed one more time and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, surprisingly I do. My mother would kick my ass if she knew I just did that". Marron laughed and as she received it back from him. Her mother would do the exact same think with her. Marron took one more puff and handed it back to him.

"You can keep this one on me". Marron said as she felt her own buzz starting. As she grabbed her purse and looked at him, she actually had somewhere to be. Trunks declined as he smoked it again and handed it back.

"No, I don't want to take your high, I'll get my own if I want remember I'm not a broke college kid." Trunks joked with her as she took it back. He was so taken by how relaxed and beautiful she was. It was hard not to just look at her every now and again as they spoke. Her personality was just so relaxed and promoted happiness, not that of a stuck up bitch. Marron had her own and she seemed to be so independent and exciting. The way she entered his life was just such a nice fresh breath of air.

"Ok, well next time well just finish it together. I actually have to leave and meet with someone, so I got to get going". Marron said as she put out the smoke and wrapped it up and putting it away in her purse. Trunks frowned a bit and nodded. "I'll let myself out". As she watched him about to relit his own cigarette. Marron walked over to him with open arms and he immediately responded with meeting her with a hug. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and gave him an amorous hug.

No, she didn't plan to feel butterflies from hugging his. It was just the way his hands clung around her waist. He made he feel so good. As she pulled back she looked into his dark blue eyes and immediately pursed her lips and met his. Trunks was taken by her sudden kiss, but he did not dare to reject her. Trunks kissed her back fully as he pulled her closer by her hips. The kiss was passionate as she pulled his hair slightly to get the response she wanted and damn near craved from him. It bothered her to not just demand he'd take her as she walked into his house. He was built better than any man she'd ever been with and his features were so handsome. He, himself could have been a model.

Trunks pulled back as he felt her hands moving up the back of his shirt. "Marron…" he gasped as he pulled away from their sensual exchange. "I can't, you are in a relationship". He muttered as she placed his hand on her hips and pulled her away. Marron sighed heavily and looked at him.

"Do you ever do anything just because it feels good, without thinking about the later"? Marron asked him seriously as she looked at him. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. She was asking if he was spontaneous, and he was taking a moment to think about it.

"I like order Marron." Trunks said to her as he watched her step closer to him once more.

"I take that as a no. Do you want me Trunks or not"? The young girl said as she backed him up against the glass door that separated them from the indoors. He observed as she pushed her chest up against his and ran her finger over his jaw line, because I do want you. It's like I'm dripping between my legs for you. What do I need to do"? Marron whispered sensually in his ear. Trunks rolled his eyes at the sound of her sexual words.

"One more time". Was all he said as he hoisted her in the air by her thick thighs. Trunks opened the door and pushed his lips into her's feverishly. It was like he was addicted to her. He was slightly impaired and wondered if that contributed to his promiscuous state. His self-control withered away when she came round.


	3. Chapter 3

**How About Now?**

"One more time". Was all he said as he hoisted her in the air by her thick thighs. She clung her long legs around his waist as she held on to him effortlessly. Trunks opened the door and pushed his lips into her's feverishly. It was like he was addicted to her. He was slightly impaired and wondered if that contributed to his promiscuous state. His self-control withered away when she came around him. It was exhilarating to be honest with himself, the way she made him feel just seemed right. Trunks sat her on top of the granite counter tops; laid her down as he lifted her shirt mid-way up her ribcage. The soft lips connected with her feverish skin as he kissed her around her belly button and toned abs. It made a heat rise in her as she felt his wet kisses.

They both stopped when they saw Goten and Valese laughing at the door way at them. "Join in or get out"! Marron said sarcastically, as she sat up on the counter top.

"Get down from there. We eat and make our food on there, I don't want sex juice on it…Again." Goten said as he kissed Valese playfully on the cheek. Trunks and Marron just made a disgusted face as he helped her down, he had to admit he was disappointed.

"If you want after I finish up my errands, you could come over and we can _chill_ ". Marron said as she stressed the word chill. Analyzing him she watched as he thought about her tantalizing offer. Trunks nodded to her and he allowed her to kiss him again. Trunks wasn't even aware of all his own personal boundaries he was breaking. His father tough him to be a man of principle and discipline. His father's teachers had stuck with him his entire life, and for some reason, she interrupted that. Her departure was abrupt as seemed late to her next appointment, she said her goodbyes as she walked past Goten and Valese as she said her goodbyes.

"Babe can you excuse us please." Goten said as he approached his lust stricken friend.

"Man what the hell are you doing? Marron is a one-night stand kind of girl, not a constant hook up. She has stank written all over her." Goten said as he spoke to his friend who had terrible choice in women. Goten's sensitive nose picked up on the smell of marijuana. He narrowed his eyes to Trunks as he sniffed the air. "Since when do you smoke dank"? Trunks just grunted and listened to his hypocritical friend.

"Goten, you've had more girls over here than years you've been alive. If I want to have a no strings relationship I will. Plus, I only tired it a couple of minutes before you got here." Goten jumped defensively and covered Trunks' mouth hoping that Valese didn't hear Trunk's confession about him. Goten looked around as he spoke softly and uncovered Trunks mouth.

"Shut up! YOU cannot have a no strings relationship with your socks more less a hot girl, but that's none of my business. I like Marron, I just don't think she's good for you". Trunks promptly rolled his eyes and sighed to his playboy friend. He was unfortunately right about his relationship status.

Ultimately, Trunks didn't care where this relationship took him, as long as he was with the elusive blonde.

"Oh and less not forget, your crazy sister and my ex will be here tomorrow. If you know what is good for you, you won't bring Marron anywhere near here tomorrow." Goten said as he went back to his room with two glasses of wine. Trunks rolled his eyes and leaned on the edge of the counter. His sister wasn't as bad as his mother when it came to judging him, but Bulla never liked any girl he brought home. There was no way she was going to click with Marron.

Marron's house:

There were times that Marron didn't feel like being around anyone. So, she stayed at her house that she had located on the other side of West city. It was a beautiful beach front property. Marron saw her supposed boyfriend approaching her as she sat on her poach swing, casually.

"Why weren't you answering your phone"? Eli said as he stood there not looking to happy at all. Marron just looked at him tried her best not to roll her eyes at him.

"I was busy with Valese. Plus, I knew you'd call back six more times." Marron said knowing her answer was going to make him mad, but she was tired of playing these games with him. She wanted out of there little deal. Eli pushed his long brown hair out his face and looked at the blonde girl he'd only known for a short amount of time. He'd met her in Bora-Bora and that was where their relationship started.

"I'm paying your fucking bills Marron. I'm not getting anything out of it either. The least you could do is answering my fucking calls"! Eli demanded as he slammed his fist against the exterior wall. Marron just looked at him and frowned.

"Really?! You get nothing out of this?! I've been your drug mule for nearly three months now. It was excited the first time, but I'm getting tired of this. I don't want to do this anymore. I never asked you to pay shit for me, so get off your high horse. I'm making more money modeling then I ever did being a broke ass college kid smuggling drugs". 

It had been nice while it lasted and helped her not starve until she had her big break, but it was getting dangerous. They government was really cracking down on its borders and at the time modeling was her cover. She was globe hopping for photoshoots and smuggling cocaine. The reality hit her when she tried it for the first time. Marron had gone and a three-day binge with Eli doing nothing but cocaine, drinking, and having disappointing sex. Eli hadn't been the worse sex she ever had but he was no, Trunks Briefs.

"That isn't a part of the deal…" Eli said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the banister. His dark eyes stared her down as she tired her best to stay strong and confident. It wasn't Eli that scared her it was the men he worked for. "Why was that billionaire wanting to see you the other day at the photoshoot"? Marron almost froze, but she was too quick on her feet to be caught up so easily.

"He wasn't there for me. He was there with Valese's little boyfriend. I just entertained him as they talked". Marron smirked to Eli as she watched him narrow his eyes to her. He knew she was sleeping around, he was too. Eli just hoped she was smart enough not to do it while he was around. In one way or another she still belonged to him. Eli sat next to her on the swing of the house he bought her.

"I'll talk to Enzo. I doubt he'll let you out of your contract. I want to revise ours by the way". Eli said as he rubbed his hands up her toned thighs. Marron closed her eyes as he touched her body. The man quite frankly disguised her. Then the image of Trunks popped into her head, that was who she really wanted.

"Stop it, Eli. We've talked about this". Marron pulled his hand away and he found his way back to her.

"Maybe that is the problem, you talk too much Marron." Eli quickly covered her mouth and ran his hand over her toned body. Marron acted quickly and elbowed him hard in his stomach causing him lose all the breath in his body. Marron jumped up and tossed the keys at him.

"Tell Enzo if he wants to make a deal with me then we can talk. If you come near me again. I'll shoot you in both of your knee caps, and you know that I'm a great shot." Marron kicked him hard in his shin as he was still trying to recover from first hit she applied. Marron was so sick of men trying to take advantage of her. Marron was equally aware that she may have majorly just fucked up.

Eli was bad, but the men he worked for were much worse.

The next day…

Bulla arrived in the bright city full of Palm trees and high end boutiques. It really seemed like it was her kind of place. Bulla got out of the car and waited to see if anyone was going to get her bags. As if, she wasn't irate enough the first face she saw was that of her ex-boyfriend, Goten Son.

"Well what do we have here"? Goten said as he got the mail in his pajamas and opened plaid robe. Bulla smirked as she looked at his ripped abs and low riding pajama pants. Goten had to admit she was still stunning. Bulla wore a grey tight tank top, converse, high-rise shorts, and her hair was in casual loose bun. It was funny how they always ended up in the same place.

"You look nice to have just had a twelve-hour flight". Goten said as he gave her a hug. Bulla tried her best not to get aroused by his bare chested hug. A smiled was all she gave away as he helped her with her bags.

"Well having a private jet, make the flight a little more comfortable". Bulla said as she winked at him. They entered the house and she looked around for a moment noticing Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"Trunks had class this morning. So, it's just you and me until then". Goten said as he placed her bags in the guest bedroom next to his own. Bulla rolled her eyes at what he had said. Goten Son, could not turn off the charm for one second it was almost comical.

"If I walk around, no girl is going to jump out of hiding are they"? Bulla asked in a comical, sarcastic tone, as she poured herself some coffee. Goten came out of his room with a t-shirt on and just mimicked her.

"You still have a great sense of humor. I'm glad that hasn't changed. How you been babe? I haven't talked to you in what three months. I've missed that loud mouth of yours". It was funny to him that she was here right now. It was equally funny that she still enjoyed him calling her babe. No, they didn't have a nasty break up. The long distance just wasn't working, plus Bulla always thought it was unfair to ask him to wait. She had planned to move out there, but she didn't want to make it awkward after they had broken up.

It wasn't until they broke up had she accused him of cheating. The pictures of him in clubs with girls were leaked days after their break up. He knew that they hurt her a lot. Plus, they were bad pictures, in the least. So much had gotten out of hand when they broke up. They had only dated for a few months, but they had cared for one another for a long time.

"I'm good. I've been working a lot since graduation. My mom wants me to scout out the offices here in LA, so now I'm here. How are you"? Goten leaned against the counter as she finished her coffee and just stared at her.

"I'm okay, but I want to tell you this now that your right here and you can't hang up on me…I never cheat on you babe. I did try to get you out of my head and I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry that I hurt you". Goten said as he placed his hand on top of Bulla's. She wanted to kiss him, but that would just complicate everything. Goten stared into her deep cerulean eyes, that held the world in them.

"Goten. I know. I- ". Bulla pulled back from him as she heard Trunks opening the door. It was nearly synchronized as they pulled away from each other. Trunks pretended as he always did that he didn't see or hear anything. It was uncomfortable to know that Goten had slept with his sister, so he just pretended it never happened. Bulla walked over to her brother in a hurry and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you? You look good"? Bulla said changing the subject and putting the spot light on him. Trunks smiled and kissed her back. Goten just sighed and took that as a signal to leave them alone.

"I'm good. How have you been with the company so far"? Trunks said trying to break the awkwardness in the air. Bulla smiled and nodded as she looked at the subtle hickey on his neck. As she sipped her coffee, she couldn't help but wonder who her brother was hiding…


	4. Chapter 4

**A History Lesson**

The pain in her arms were riveting. Enzo, had come to see her and it didn't end well at all. Enzo was not a patience man in the least, but he had shown a soft spot for Marron. It was not the kind of relationship she was looking for, but it happened that way. His kindness had ended with her yesterday after Eli told him what she had done.

Marron covered as much bruises as she could. Apparently, it was a bad idea to go against a drug lords will. The hours had not passed quickly as he practically tortured her. Her battle had been lost and she was still in her contract with Enzo. It seemed nothing was going to change that, at least for now. Marron squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hot breath on her ear. The duct tape wasn't the worse part, or the repeated pounding on her body was not the worse part, in the least. The worse part was the older man's sweaty body constantly rolling over her as he took advantage of her body. Marron refused to call it what it was, she just called it a bad time. A bath never helped, the only thing that did help was her addiction. The drugs…stopped the demons for a brief moment in time.

Her long blonde hair was pushed back as she began to escape the bath tub. A long fluffy towel was wrapped around her chest as she picked up her phone.

" _Can I have you"?_ Marron asked Trunks as she sent him a message. It wasn't as if she had that many people to speak too. The question was so simple, so straight forward. It could only be interpreted one way on his end. There was no gimmick, to what she wanted for him. There were no lies being told it was just the simplicity of her request.

" _Where are you"?_ The lavender billionaire texted back in an instance. It was just like him to direct his full attention to her. He was so attentive to her, especially, her body. She did not know him at all or well, but she knew he paid attention to that. The reality of the situation between them was sex. He wanted more, she never really had more.

" _Home, I don't want to be here_ ". Marron stripped herself of her towel and found herself in the room that reminded her of him. It had only been one night, why was she so attached already to the man's company? These men come and go. The only man who had treated her right, was her father. They had constantly belittled her and abused, her trust and faith in love. It was no surprise that relationships left a bad feeling in her stomach.

" _Come here, stay for as long as you want. My sister is here too…"_ He replied to her. His sister wasn't truly a concern of hers at the moment. She didn't want to be around anything that was familiar to her, she also didn't want to be alone. Marron tossed on some clothes and began to pack her bag for her, sleep over.

Trunks' Home:

Bulla sat in the stylish living room and typed along on her computer. It had been pleasantly nice, up until fifteen minutes ago when Goten new girlfriend came over. The girl had the IQ of 17 and clearly relied heavily on her looks to not starve in life. Goten had introduced her and he instantly noticed the tension and Bulla's distaste in his relationship choice.

"Hey B, my friend Marron is come over, so just a head's up. Be nice. I think she had a rough day". Trunks said as he sat his slender phone down on the counter top as he sliced up the vegetables for the stir fry he was preparing for everyone for dinner. Bulla couldn't help but to roll her cerulean eyes to him.

" _Not another model_ " She thought to herself as she continued writing her emails to her mother and reps back in Japan. Bulla didn't say anything just huffed liked their father and continued typing along.

"Yeah, she came back from kicking boxing bruised up, like she really got worked over". Valese said as she sat on Goten's lap as she sat at the kitchen table. "Bulla that means you'll be the only one without a date for dinner". Valese said sarcastically with a chuckled. Bulla cocked her perfectly arched brow to the dim witted girl and sighed.

"I could just come take your man…" Goten just swallowed as he heard Bulla's insult to Valese. He hoped she could behave, but thinking about who her parents were it wasn't hard to imagine that she wouldn't. Valese didn't say anything back just elbowed Goten as he laughed nervously at her sarcasm. Goten begged Bulla with his eyes to play nice with Valese. He didn't think for a moment that she was jealous, she just didn't have a large sense for nonsense.

Trunks heard Marron at the door and couldn't help but to smile at the thought of her being there. He hoped that Bulla wouldn't be too harsh on the blonde. Trunks opened the door and his smile instantly changed as he took her appearance into account. She was bruised. Her hair was wet and she looked completely strung on everything. He could tell that something wasn't right. Bulla always noticed the girl's appearance and she knew who she was as well.

"Wow, if it isn't Marron Juu. How have you been girly"? Bulla said as she lifted herself off of the couch and hugged the model. Marron was surprised to see the blunette there. Marron really needed to read more tabloids. She had no clue this was his sister either.

"Hey, B. You look amazing as always. I haven't seen you since the Playboy Gala. Try not to mind my appearance, I had a tough sparring session last night". Marron said lying through her teeth trying to make the lie seem believable to all that heard it. Goten and Trunks both raised an eyebrow at the aquatinted girls.

"What the hell were you doing at a playboy party, Bulla"? Goten asked before Trunks could even find the words. They all looked at him wondering where the sudden interest came from. Bulla rolled her eyes knowing he was only asking because he was jealous.

"Well, I thought about shooting with them, but Marron talked me out of it". Trunks jaw dropped at the idea of his sister posing for playboy. His grandmother was the first Playboy and he was not proud to say that in the least. He could only imagine his father killing everyone in the studio and dragging her out by her hair.

"Are you serious right now?! Father would have killed you. I would have killed you!" Trunks said looking at his little sister who looked as if she was embarrassed. Trunks felt a petite touch on his arm and instantly relaxed at her delicate touch.

"They just caught her in a bad place Trunks. That's all, I was there to give her a confidence boost. She was feeling shitty after some loser she dated starting sleeping around". Marron said calming him completely down. Marron only smiled at him weakly and winked to Bulla.

Goten instantly felt a pang in his heart. He knew that Marron was talking about him. He also knew when Bulla glanced his way as the story was being told. Their eyes caught one another's as they always did and he felt terrible again. He wasn't aware he had that kind of impact on her after they had broken apart.

"I'm sorry, I just had a moment of weakness." Bulla said to Trunks. His approval did mean a lot to her and she was glad that she ran into Marron there and again hear. Trunks only nodded and grabbed Marron's bag and her around her waist.

"I promise your secret is safe with me. We'll be right back; I'm going to help Marron get settled". He was happy his sister liked Marron and that they had a good history together. It would be a battle to get her to like anyone she had already made her mind up about. Trunks also was going to owe her for getting his sister out of a compromising situation. Although, at the moment that wasn't his concern. Her face was bruised and he could see with bruising on both of her wrist at well. He didn't want to say what it looked it. He was in fear that he was right.

Trunks brought her to his room and closed the door behind them. Marron came in and collapsed on the bed with a deep exhale as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. Her bloodshot eyes just looked up to the elongated ceiling with a beautiful paradise fan. Trunks sat her bag on the floor and looked at her. She looked stressed out and as if she was coming down from a high that was stronger than just some good weed.

"What happened to you Marron"? Trunks asked as he pushed her sleeves up to exposing the bruising on her arms. She just laughed a bit and sat up on the bed and took off her shirt. Trunks was not happy with what he saw. He just concentrated on her movements.

"Oh just wait for it, you'll love this." Marron laid back down on the bed and pulled off her black leggings exposing the dark purple bruises on her thighs and hips. They were fresh and Trunks could feel his mouth going dry at the unsightly markings all over her body.

"Are…are you okay Marron"? Trunks said as he didn't know what else to exactly say to her. Marron just pulled her knees to her chest and looked at him.

"As good as I can be really". He scooted next to her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Tell me who did this and I will make them pay". Trunks said with a darkness in her voice that she had never heard before. He was usually so cheerful and nice. His voice sounded so vengeful like his father's before him. Marron just shook her head.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Let's just forget about it. I'm sure he already has". Marron said as she looked at Trunks. His eyes were dark as leaned his forehead against her's and kissed her nose softly. He kissed her cheek and looked at her tired eyes.

"If you give me his name Marron, I will make him disappear in more ways than one." Marron looked at him with her dark blue eyes and she believed him and everything he said. He was a powerful man in the world. So, maybe he could help her.

"Enzo Mahari". Marron said and she knew he knew the name from the news. Trunks didn't ask another word just wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his bed. He didn't care what she was into or what she did for this man. He wasn't going to let him get away with it. Him or anyone that was involved.

-M-

After dinner, everyone sat outside on the deck around the contemporary bomb fire. They had all had a couple of beers and ate the dinner that Trunks had prepared with the help of Marron. It seemed that everyone was content with the evening except for Bulla. She thought that she could watch him with another girl, but it was killing her inside. Bulla had switched her beer to vodka probably an hour ago. It killed the edge as she just wrapped herself in Trunks Capsule Corp jacket.

Bulla had watched Trunks and Marron began to drift away toward the beach and she was Valese kept looking at her watch. It was hilarious to her how Goten wasn't paying attention to her talking about modeling. She knew that he wasn't by the way he was watching the fire dance and replying with his usual, "sure, babe". That was always the dead giveaway that he wasn't listening to the given conversation.

"Well Goten, I'm going to take off. I have to catch a flight to Malibu in the morning and I don't want to get bags under my eyes." Valese said as she stood from the love seat they were sharing on the patio. Goten stretched and nodded.

"Alright, I'll walk you out". He said as he yawned and took a look at the dazed Bulla. She didn't say anything just watched them disappear. She sighed being alone and she had been that way for a couple of months now. It was lonely, but it was better that way especially for working long hours. No one, except for Goten and Trunks knew about how extensive their relationship was. It hurt to know that they ended how they did. The worse part was they their friendship had also abruptly ended too. That was what they were both so faired of in the beginning. It was hard on her to be distanced from her best friend.

Goten reappeared and sat next to her on the fluffy patio couch. "Your drunk". He said throwing his arm around her shoulder. Bulla just smirked and nodded to him.

"Yep…" Bulla said as she leaned into him. Goten kissed the top of her head and just relaxed as they sat together.

"Were you going to do playboy because of me"? He asked waiting for her answer. Bulla only sighed and looked into his dark onyx eyes. She nodded to him as she leaned on his strong shoulder. Goten didn't say anything just held her to him. That just made him feel a lot of guilt for what he did to her.

"I'm so sorry, B." Goten only looked at her sipping her drink. Bulla was only glad to be in his arms. Although, she knew it was only temporary she was happy with it.

"We're okay babe". Bulla said making him smile. It had been awhile since she had called him that and he was okay with it, even if it was just for the night.


End file.
